1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-108733 discloses an engine startup device having a main battery for supplying power to a motor capable of rotatably driving a crankshaft of an engine, a sub-battery for supplying power to electric components installed in the vehicle, and a relay installed between the sub-battery and the motor.
When the engine is started up by a driver operating the ignition in this conventional technology, a contact of the relay is closed to connect the sub-battery and the motor, and power is supplied to the motor from both the main battery and the sub-battery.